Seta Girls' Academy
| kanji = 瀬田ガールズ"アカデミー | romanji = | type = Academy | constructed = | destroyed = | location =Within Hama Town *Girls' Dormitory (3) *Great Lulim's Library *Garden of Eden Church | builder =Kiyoko Takara | height = Over 1 kilometer high | width = Several hundred meters | era = | affiliation =Kiyoko Takara Kenmeiotome Hama Town }} The Seta Girls' Academy (瀬田ガールズ"アカデミー) was an institute of learning founded by Head Mistress Kiyoko Takara after she received permission from Van Satonaka shortly upon her arrival. Kiyoko's priority was passing down what she learned as well as giving general education to the female populace and providing them with proper manners. This included the daughters of several notable families such as the Satonakas. The Academy was located in the southern section of Hama Town and was rumoured to be one of the largest buildings in the area as it included several subsections and even a large garden. Even with the protection from Hama Town, Kiyoko had erected an additional powerful barrier around the school grounds as she thinks that all of the students are her children and wishes to protect them. Overview The Seta Girls' Academy acted as a home and boarding school to the spiritually-aware daughters of every family residing in Hama Town, who would typically attend the school for six years, equivalent to three years of junior-high and high school in Japan and seventh-twelfth grade in North America respectively. However, attendance of the academy was not mandatory since several attendees left to go to Ryusei High School or Shino Academy to further their education. But with the destruction of the other school, almost if not all of the girls found themselves attending the academy. If the girls wished, they can continue their college education at the Academy, taking classes from the Head Mistress herself. The curriculum of the Academy is six days, Monday through Saturday, with Sunday being a day off. Four days of regular education are taught by the teachers including both core classes and electives. The remaining two days revolve around the supernatural aspects of the students' upbringing, with several of the classes being taught by Kiyoko. Upon the establishment of the Hama Weapons Academy, many of the students have been permitted to take combat classes in the neighboring school. As such, the two eventually grew a rivalry between each other, usually by performing various joint excercises such as debates, swim meets, bikini contests (as suggested by several of the women), as well as standard sporting competitions, all of which take place close to the vicinity of the Garden of Eden Church, although the participants are notably noted to be female, as per Kiyoko's wishes and regulations. Every incoming underclassmen are subject to a tradition where chosen individuals are required to serve the upperclassmen, typically undertaking maid duties such as serving and cleaning up after them. Surprisingly, many of the chosen underclassmen had graciously accepted the invitation, calling the upperclassmen "Elder Sister" (お姉さま, Onee-sama) in the process. House System In order to stir up competition between the students, Kiyoko had implemented a system simply called the House System, where students are placed into one of three houses based on the characteristics they exhibit. Once in a house, the student will remain in that house until they complete their education, regardless of their objections. Each House competes by attempting to garner the most points between the three, usually by performing good deeds, winning competitions, or by academics. However, teachers have the power to deduct points from the three houses. The House with the most points by the end of the school term are given the opportunity to stay at an extravagant Beach House in Kiyoko's homeland, Eden. Due to many various rumors describing the elegance and service past students received, the trip became widely coveted amongst the Houses. Head Girl System Another widely accepted system Kiyoko had implemented was the Head Girl System, employed by the Head Mistress to deal with the internal politics of the Academy and to govern many of the school's operations. Although teachers regularly have a say in the inner politics, many prefer to not take part, letting the students handle it themselves. Each House can elect one Head Girl through a voting process where the nominees are required to receive 75% of the majority vote. Once chosen, the three Head Girls are given necklaces based on their house's respective color to symbolize their status. As Head Girls, they have special duties they must attend to, including greeting the incoming first years, taking part in important school events, mediating disputes within the Student Council, and most importantly, reporting to the Head Mistress herself. Uniform File:Seta-Black.jpg|House of Étoile Uniform File:Seta-White.jpg|House of Lumière Uniform File:Seta-Pink.jpg|House of Sérénité Uniform Each of the students are required to wear a set of school uniforms, the color depending on their appropriate house. For Étoile, students wear a long black dress, somewhat reminiscent of the Gothic Lolita design. While Lumière students generally wear white clothing, more akin to a Catholic design. The final house, Sérénité, has the students wear pink clothing that has been modeled after a traditional Japanese school uniform. During winter, the students change their attire to a slightly modified version of the uniform, with the main changes being regulated to length and color. During this time period, the color would be changed to darker colors of blue, green, and red respectively. Location Due to the large area the Academy was placed upon, it was split into several subsections with the Main Building being the Concert Hall and a small portion of the Academy. Several buildings are spread throughout the area, each representing the different subjects taught at the school. There are three dormitories split among the girl population, each with their respective colors. A large exercise area is located in the east, filled with a myriad of sports equipment such as a track plus hurdles, pool, tennis courts, etc. A small natural lake is located in the center of the land, where it is often used as a place for study or relaxation. Near the Lake was the Garden of Eden Church and in close proximity to it is the Great Lulim's Library. Many of the students had claimed that the Academy feels like a small town within Hama Town as they have a somewhat hard time getting to their classes but with their spiritual awareness, several of them had thought of several unique ways to get to class. Girl's Dormitory House of Étoile House of Lumière House of Sérénité Great Lulim's Library Found in close proximity to the Garden of Eden Church, Great Lulim's Library is found in the upper right hand corner of the lake with the only way to reach it is through a bridge. Often used for studying and commonly known for social gatherings the Library is a multi-floored building, being rather spacious with many staircases, study rooms, and desks sparingly placed throughout the complex. Dozens of bookshelves fill the interior of the library, each filled with books meticulously gathered by the Head Mistress herself. Many of the books are said to come from Kiyoko's personal collection, including a set of forbidden spell books that can only be accessed with permission. There is a rumour going around that underneath the Library lies a vast underground chamber but the truthfulness in this matter remains up to debate. Garden of Eden Church One of the most prominent features of the Academy, the building is very large and located in the center of the area near a small pristine lake. Many often comment that it can be seen from miles away and that everyone knows what it is. Although seemingly old, the building was recently built by Kiyoko, who used a time dilation spell to age the building to a satisfactory look. Situated around the Church is a large Garden filled with various types of beautiful and rare Flora gathered from all over the world, each highly taken care of, hence the name: the Garden of Eden Church. Although not known to the student body, there resides a portal to Eden on the second floor of the church. It is found in a secret room that could be only accessed by someone of Kenmeiotome descent. Due to its close vicinity to the Lake, the Church often holds aquatic events every few weeks and during that time period, the number of attempted break-ins by boys increase dramatically. However, anyone who attempts to get a glimpse/peep at the girls would be comically repulsed by Kiyoko's power, usually sent flying out of the air or placed in embarrassing situations in front of the students. Teachers & Staff *Kiyoko Takara - Head Mistress & Teacher *Hime Senritsu - Teacher & Gardner *Sylvia Aoi - Teacher *Ayane Emiko - Teacher *Kobato - Physical Education Instructor *Komishinara - Nurse Students High School Division *Manami Yume (Head Girl) *Azami Satonaka *Yukia Satonaka *Cassandra Satonaka *Lucina Satonaka *Emma Satonaka *Kujina Satonaka *Mizuko Hoshiko (Head Girl) *Mizuki Mikageishi *Izuna Harribel *Akane Kiyomizu *Ayane Kiyomizu *Seraphim Tatsumi *Yuri Fujiwara *Antoinette Rouge College Division *Joanna Takeba *Ekatarina Satonaka *Severa Satonaka *Aiko Sasaki *Alva Berg *Eiko Harada *Valerie Aozora *Kyodaina Uzumaki Former Gallery File:SetaCollege.jpg|College Division Trivia *The House System was based on the System employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the critically acclaimed Harry Potter series. *The article, , takes inspirations from the typical Catholic Girls' Academies shown in various animes, namely Strawberry Panic!, Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru, and Maria Holic. Navigation